Drakan: Entering the Flame
by Amaki Angel
Summary: The Drakan storyline with my own little twist. I hope you enjoy it! R&R!


Drakan: Entering the Flame  
  
By Krista Carey  
Introduction  
  
  
By now, all of the humans were forced to live among the sheltered life of a   
  
slave. Forcing them to work and mine, the Orcs grew more wealth than ever   
  
before. But, the Orcs just weren't in charge; they made sure everything was in   
  
order. The real bosses were the Wartoks. They were much more powerful than   
  
any of the Orcs. If one Orc messed with one of the head Wartoks, they would be   
  
sentenced to death.   
  
The humans wore on their duties of mining the Grimstone. The Grimstone   
  
was one of the stones used to force the humans to work. They would grind it up,   
  
and put it into their food. After about 15 minutes, they would be forced to go back   
to mining.  
  
Every day, more humans would be captured and put under the spell of the   
  
Grimstone. If an overdose of the Grimstone was digested, the victim would soon   
  
parish. The Orcs were in charge of feeding the enslaved humans. Under the spell   
  
of the Grimstone, the humans could never leave the mines. Their brains are   
  
controlled by the darkening spell of the Grimstone. But some humans were   
  
determined to never be caught and put under the spell of the Grimstone. Rynn   
  
was one of them.   
  
The End of the Beginning  
  
  
Rynn was an average teenager who wandered the darkening ruins of her   
  
former village, Waleke. Waleke was a nice peaceful town until the Orcs and the   
  
Wartoks came and destroyed it. Rynn wasn't an only child. She had a younger   
  
brother, Dellon. Dellon was only a couple years younger than Rynn, and stayed   
  
close when Orcs were on the prowl to capture more humans.  
  
One dark night that Rynn will never forget, Rynn and Dellon were walking   
  
down a path where they thought that no Orc or Wartok knew of. But they were   
  
wrong. The Orcs ambushed them from the near forest. With the dagger that one   
  
of the Priests gave her, she struck the Orcs and they fell to the deadly ground.   
  
The Wartoks were very angry and came charging with their needle-sharp   
  
wooden spears. Luckily, Rynn just got knocked out, but Dellon was captured.   
  
Dellon screamed, kicked at squirmed trying to get free of the harsh grasp of the   
  
Narokai.   
  
"No! You'll never take him away!" Rynn screamed, struggling to get up.  
  
"Rynn, no! Don't let them take me!" Dellon screamed as he kicked one of   
  
the Wartoks.   
  
"Dellon!" Emeri finally got up and ran toward her captured brother with the   
  
dagger in her hand ready to strike again, but she was caught by one of the Orcs.   
  
The Orc grunted as he pushed her down to the ground hard. Rynn   
  
collapsed as if she had been killed, and fell, devastated to the darkened ground   
  
of Waleke.   
  
"That should teach you, 'Never attack when you are out numbered'!" the   
  
Orc left Rynn barely alive. He hoped she would suffer of distress and hunger. But   
  
when she awoke, she saw and heard the Orcs and Wartoks pushing along the   
  
slaves.  
  
"I've got to get Dellon back!" Rynn quickly got up and carefully walked   
  
back to the village.   
  
When she got there, everything was gone. There were no shops, markets,   
  
barely and houses left and there, as she was gazing around Waleke, she saw the   
  
priest, Atimar pinned to a house supporter by a wooden Orc spear.   
  
"Rynn, help me, Rynn." Emeri cried as she ran weakly over to her side.   
  
"Atimar! Oh, Atimar, are you okay?" Rynn asked with a scared look on her   
face.  
  
Atimar coughed up a wad of blood and replied, "Barely."  
  
He looked into Rynn's feared eyes. "Rynn, you must go awaken the great   
  
dragon of the Order, Arokh.   
  
"The Order? That's a myth, isn't it?" Rynn asked in suspicion.  
  
"No, the Order is true; not a lie."  
  
"He is located in the mouth of the Dragon's Cave in Maracou in the cellar.   
  
Find the key to my house in the tavern behind me and then find the book in my   
  
house locked across the river. Open the hidden doors to the cellar and find his   
  
Soul Crystal. Then go to his lair and awaken him before…" and with those final   
  
words, Atimar died.   
  
"Atimar!"   
  
A single tear ran down Rynn's face as she left Atimar pinned to the   
supporter.   
  
"I've got to awaken Arokh!" Rynn got up and crept silently into the tavern   
  
to find the key. She hoped that no Orcs or Wartoks were inside the burned   
  
tavern, but she could hear the deep, raspy voices of the Orcs.  
  
Awakening Arokh  
Rynn quickly got her dagger out incase of any ambush attacks. She slowly   
  
went around each corner to what looked like a door supposedly "hidden" into the   
  
wall. She opened it and it made a lot of noise.   
  
"Who goes there?" an Orc asked in a startled voice.  
  
Rynn gulped and stayed still.  
  
The Orc shrugged and walked away. In the mean time, Rynn wiped a little   
  
bit of sweat from her fore-head.   
  
Rynn was on her tip-toes walking down the old stair case. She saw an Orc   
  
standing by a door. She snuck up and attacked him. He fell to the ground. As she   
  
entered the door, she saw a gate with a Orc trapped inside. She pulled the lever   
  
over by the gate and let him come out. She stabbed him in his throat and he bled   
  
internally to death. He landed with a hard, thud.  
  
Rynn could see the key on the table, guarded by one of the head Wartoks.   
  
She saw an axe and grabbed it. She knew she would be seen, but took a chance   
  
and charged at the Wartok. He dodged and Rynn landed on the table with the   
  
axe stuck inside of it. Rynn gasped and she rolled off the table. The Wartok   
  
chased her until she finally found an arrow on the ground and jammed it into his   
  
chest. He held his axe high, aiming for Rynn, but when he struck at her, she   
  
pushed him down. Rynn ran back to the table and grabbed the key and exited.   
  
She was scared that she could have died.  
  
Rynn ran across the river to Atimar's house. It was infested with huge   
  
spiders. She killed them all but one that escaped. She grabbed the sacred book   
  
and ran.  
  
Rynn ran toward the ruined city of Maracou. The temple was near the   
  
forest. She could see the tower sticking out from the tops of the evergreens.   
  
Maracou was filled with the spirits and souls of the former people who   
  
lived there. One stood out and said, "Rynn..."   
  
Rynn ran to the spirit's side. It was in the form of a young girl. It looked   
  
deteriorated and looked famished.   
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"I've seen you wander the streets of Waleke, and I was in that chain of   
  
slaves with your brother, Dellon."  
  
"You know where Dellon is?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure."  
  
"Where did the others go?"  
  
"They left about an hour ago to the Barrier City of, Andora."  
  
"How did you die?"  
  
"I was killed by one of the Wartoks for no reason. I was the chosen one."  
  
"I'm so sorry for you."  
  
"I was one of the people who wished to never be caught, like you. But then   
  
that horrible moment came and I couldn't escape in any way."  
  
Rynn sighed and thanked the girl for the information. "But one last   
  
question, what is you name?'  
  
The spirit smiled and replied, "Nami."  
  
Rynn ran to the temple and gazed up. It seemed to go on forever, but it   
  
was just above the trees. She opened the big doors, and inside was a place to   
  
insert the book.  
  
Rynn placed the book and the doors opened. She crept down the spiral stairs.  
  
There were huge axes going in many directions. She made it to the stand   
  
with Arokh's soul crystal. She exited and saw a cave with the mouth looking like   
  
a dragon's.  
  
Rynn started to enter, but before she knew it, a Scavenger came and   
  
scared her. Rynn struck his heart and he died. Rynn entered the cave.  
  
Again, there were huge axes going in every direction. Rynn made it and   
  
came to a place where she had to jump across. She leaped in fright and almost   
  
fell, but she climbed back on her feet.  
  
There was another set of spiral stairs, and there was a statue of the great   
  
dragon, Arokh. Below him there was a stand to insert his soul crystal. Rynn did   
  
and the dragon awakened.   
  
"Who has awakened me?" the dragon bellowed.   
  
Rynn gulped and said, "Rynn."  
  
"Why have you awakened me?"  
  
"Atimar sent me and he said something about the Order of the Flame."  
  
"The Order? How preposterous! Why have you awakened me?"  
  
"I want you to help my find my brother."  
  
The dragon jumped off the ledge and looked into Rynn's eyes.  
  
"You awakened me, Arokh, defender of the Dark Union, and bonded d  
  
dragon of Heron, for that?"  
  
Rynn showed a fist at him. "Listen you scaly dragon, that's the life of my   
  
brother you're talking about!"  
  
"Hmm."   
  
"Very well, Rynn, I accept."  
  
"Thank-you, Arokh. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"But in order to me to help you, we must bond together as one."  
  
"So, what do we have to do to bond?"  
  
"Say, 'by fire and by ice I join with thee, in the Order of the Flame'. Once,   
  
bound, we are as one. Whatever hurt I suffer, you will share. And if I die, you're   
  
part will be worse than death."  
  
Rynn thought a moment and went up to the stand with the Soul crystal.   
  
"By fire and by ice I join with thee in the Order of the Flame."  
  
With those words, the lightning stuck and gave Rynn and Arokh, the   
  
bonding as one.   
  
Rynn climbed upon Arokh, and flew out of the cellar. She saw Nami, and   
  
the rest of the spirits in the city. Arokh flew north to the land of Andora.   
  
"A girl said that the Wartoks lead the slaves to the ruined, Wartok   
Canyons."  
  
"Nami…"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Her great, great, great grandfather was one of the humans that cured me   
  
in the time of war. The Great War was over 1,000 years ago. I was cast in stony   
  
sleep for a long time. I was waiting for someone to awaken me. When you did,   
  
you startled me. I thought that I was never going to be awakened, and that I   
  
would always be a statue in an old cellar that would soon be forgotten."  
The Land of Water  
  
  
"This is the land of water, formally known as, Andora," Arokh replied.  
  
"It looks infested with some kind of, stone and creatures."  
  
"That stone is nothing but, Noweloke. Those creatures nothing but   
  
scavengers. They're basically transformed humans. They're called; Mournarks   
  
and they do no harm to you accept when they are startled."  
  
"Mournarks, huh?"  
  
Arokh and Rynn flew to the southern part of Andora and saw a bunch of   
  
commotion going on.  
  
"There are intruders! We must capture them!" a Mournark shouted.  
  
"No, we should enslave them!" another one shouted.  
  
"Kill them!"  
  
"Yeah! Show them what happens when they mess with the Mournarks!"  
  
"I think they're talking about us." Rynn feared she was right.  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
One of them gasped, "Look! A dragon!"  
  
Arokh landed away from them, hoping they wouldn't attack.  
  
Rynn jumped down.  
  
"And it's got a girl!"  
  
Rynn cleared her throat. "I'm Rynn and this is my dragon, Arokh. We're   
  
here looking for my brother, Dellon. He was captured by Orcs and Wartoks."  
  
"Hmm. We may know where to find them but first, you must attempt to   
  
pass a test before we can tell you."  
  
"I accept."  
"You are a brave and daring one, aren't you?"  
  
Rynn nodded.  
  
"First, you must go into the temple above us and awaken the Great   
  
Protector. She is the finest dragon ever to come into Andora, but she was   
  
captured in the time of war. You must find her soul crystal in the Nakti forest. The   
  
Nakti forest is one of the forests that has been said of a dark spell lives there. No   
  
one has come out alive. Are you up for this challenge?" the darkest Mournark   
  
evilly grinned.   
  
Rynn thought and finally replied, "Yes."  
  
"When you return and awaken the Great Protector, we will tell you where   
  
the Wartoks went. If you fail, you will die!"  
  
"I will try to awaken this, Great Protector, and if I don't, you may have my   
  
soul."   
  
The darkest Mournark cackled. "Perfect."  
  
Rynn climbed back onto Arokh and headed to the Nakti forest.   
  
"You've accepted a dangerous quest, Rynn. You're giving up your soul if   
  
you fail, you know?"  
  
"I know, but it's worth finding Dellon. He means so much to me."  
  
"I know how it must feel to loose a loved one."  
  
Arokh came to the Nakti forest. It was full of red, glowing spider webs.   
  
They were dripping blood.  
  
"This is the Nakti forest."  
  
Rynn climbed off Arokh and crept to the forest. It seemed to never end.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It looks as if that dark spell has been here. We should be careful." 


End file.
